During edged weapon and martial arts training simulation weapons are often utilized. Rubber guns and rubber knives are used to train disarming and attack techniques. In order to perfect training and for sparing purposes in edged weapon training so called “dummy” knives are used for practice. While this training is valuable, often times it is hard to determine whether the stabbing and slashing of the knife is effectively engaging its target.
Therefore, there remains a need for a training edged weapon that leaves an indication of its contact with an opponent for training and evaluation of edged weapons training exercises.